Winters Kiss
by ValaRose
Summary: In Edolas, Ruby is in love with Gray Surge. The arrival of Gray Fullbuster complicates things when they spend the night together before he leaves for Earth Land. Unable to overcome his feelings for the "other Ruby" he is delighted when she turns up at Fairy Tail, but it soon turns to shock when he finds out why she's there. Rate M for sexual themes. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone down on the riverbank, a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the large tree that she sat under for shade. She never did like the heat much, she preferred the cold bite of winter, but for now she sat letting the afternoon sun warm her pale skin.

She wanted to be on her own for a while, the Guild was overcrowded and louder than usual with some of the Earth Land counterparts there.

She couldn't handle that there was now two of him. They many not be anything alike in personality, but those eyes. Those beautiful, soulful dark eyes were the same, that could melt her heart every time she looked into them.

Since she was a little girl she had been in love with him, even though he wore six layers to keep warm and looked stupid, she loved him.

She was always afraid to tell him how she felt, they were best friends and she didn't want things to be awkward between them if she confessed her feelings, so instead she watched Gray Surge fawn over another woman as she pretended to be happy for him.

Now there was two of them! She sighed, at least the other one wasn't crazy about Juvia, but did he really have to be half naked all of the time?

"Hi." She shielded her eyes from the glaring sun, trying to make out the figure standing in front of her.

It was Gray, the other Gray.

"Oh, hello." She said blushing at the sight of him bare chested. She bit her bottom lip as her heart starting racing, pounding against her chest.

"Man, it's crazy back there. Do you mind if I join you?" He asked running his hand through his dark hair. He couldn't help but stare at her huge breasts that were visible in her low cut pale blue dress.

Not waiting for a answer he sat down in front of her. She tried not to look at him, it was bad enough having feelings for her Gray but this one, was now sitting in front of her half naked and extremely sexy.

"We didn't get a chance to talk earlier, I'm Ruby."

He smiled nervously, "Yeah, I know. It's crazy how much you look like her." He reached out and touched her face gently. "Even those adorable little dimples."

She pulled away from his cold touch like it caused her pain, she gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her brilliant green eyes. "Well, I guess in a way I am her, just like your Surge."

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe if that loser lost a few of those layers and wasn't obsessed with Juvia, then yeah I guess we're similar."

She looked past him at the cool river, damn it was hot, she thought to herself. She started to braid her long golden red hair so she had something to concentrate on so she didn't have to look into his eyes.

"He's not a loser." She said softly. "Maybe just a little obsessed, it's not fun having feelings for someone who is in love with someone else." She added sadly.

She took a deep breath and looked up into his perfect face and smiled sadly.

"Tell me about it!" He answered bitterly.

She bit her bottom lip, he wanted to kiss those soft pink lips so badly.

"Juvia?" She asked

He burst out laughing. "Shit, Ruby, no! Juvia is one of my closest friends, even if in Earth Land she's my crazy stalker." He only realised now why she had asked if he loved Juvia.

"Your in love with him, aren't you?"

She nodded her head.

He moved a little closer to her so their knees touched. "Tell you a secret?"

"Sure." She answered a little apprehensively.

"I've been in love with Ruby, since we were kids."

She looked a little stunned, but the heat had finally got the better of her and this conversation was getting to weird for her. She got to her feet and kicked off her shoes, then she offered a hand to Gray.

"It's too damn hot for this. Do you want to go swimming with me?"

He took her hand and she pulled him up. " I don't have a swimsuit."

She giggled. "Somehow I get the feeling that's not a problem for you. Besides I don't have a suit either."

She turned her back to him and pulled her now undone hair around her shoulder to expose her back. "Could you unzip me?"

Trembling a little he came closer to her.

"Hey can I ask you something?" She asked as she felt his hand on her zipper.

"Sure." It was almost a whisper. He was incredibly turned on right now, he had always wanted to be with Ruby. She may not be the girl he grew up with but they were so alike in looks and personality that she could have been the Ruby he had loved all of his life.

She turned around to face him. She had to look up because she was so short, something Gray always loved about her.

"Why are you always naked?" They both burst out laughing.

He explained that was how he was taught Ice Maker Magic, he was always to warm and now it had become an unconscious bad habit.

"I love the cold." She said turning back around to let him finish unzipping her dress. She felt the warm breeze hit her back and smiled as she let the dress slip to the ground. She turned again to face him in nothing but a white lace bra and panties. He stood there in his boxer shorts.

Her heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Watch this." He put his hands together and there appeared a perfect long steamed rose made from ice, and handed it to her.

"Ever year I would freeze the lake for her. She loves the cold too. The two of you are... the same in every way."

The rose began to melt in Ruby's hand. "She's very lucky to have you. You really should tell her how you feel."

Gray looked sad. "I wish I could."

He felt her arms wrap around him. She knew how he felt.

"Kiss me." She whispered softly.

"I can't... It wouldn't be right."

She pulled away from him and smiled and ran into the water. It felt amazing and cool against her warm skin. She waved for him to join her. He was now completely naked as he swam out to her.

They were now face to face in the cold river. She touched his face and looked straight into his dark eyes.

"We can't." She put her fingers to his lips.

"Do you love Ruby?" She breathed

He could feel himself harden at her touch. "Yes."

"Then for one day, let me be her for you."

He brushed her hair from her face. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because.." She felt his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him, his large erection pushed against her. His cold lips closed softly on her slender neck.

"I love..."

He knew what she meant. They were both in love with their counterparts and both knew that they would never love them back, but right here in this moment they had each other. They could be what the other needed. She would be Ruby for him and he Gray for her.

"I love you too Ruby!" Kissing her on the lips, his hands fumbling to undo the hooks on her bra.

They had some how found their way back to the riverbank. He couldn't keep his hands off her pale naked body, slowly she sank to her knees and ran her little pointed tongue along his hard shaft, making him shiver. She took him into her mouth, he lost all control of himself and started to thrust into her eager mouth. It took all of his self control to stop, he lay her down and the warm grass and lay next to her, his cold hand were on her soft breasts, she felt his mouth close around her hard pink nipple, flicking and sucking on it. She pulled him on top of her and felt him brush against her most intimate area.

"Are you sure?"

Her tongue in his mouth was her response as he thrust into her.

"Shit, your so tight!" He moaned.

They both needed this.

Soon he felt her tighten around him, he came deep inside of her, his hot seed splashing against her womb. They collapsed into each other's arms. He held her tightly against his chest, he never wanted this moment to ever end.

"Ruby?" He stroked her soft hair. She lay with her eyes closed, she looked so beautiful, so peaceful.

"No regrets." She said softly before falling asleep in his muscular arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come with me?" He begged her one last time.

They were walking hand in hand to the town centre, the Prince was to send the Earth Landers home and banish all magic from Edolas, forever. The pair were attracting strange looks and whispers from both the Earth Landers and their Guild doppelgängers, as they did not try to hide their affection for each other.

Gray Surge clenched his mittened hands in anger. He didn't like that his naked twin was acting so lovey dovey with Ruby. It might give her ideas about his feelings for her.

He loved Juvia not Ruby. The redhead was no more than his friend, he had never seen her as anything else. So why was he feeling so jealous at the way she was looking at the other Gray?

She looked into his deep dark eyes and touched his cheek softly.

"You know I can't. I don't belong there anymore than you do here."

He pulled her tightly into a hug and stroked her soft hair.

"I don't like the way HE'S touching her!" Surge hissed loud enough for Ruby to hear him. She roll her green eyes and sighed.

Natsu Dragneel didn't like the exchange either, but seeing Ruby again made his heart happy. He knew why Gray didn't want to let her go, he felt for his old friend. He thought back to that day while watching them wrapped in a loving embrace.

It all happened a year ago. In that one day the Fairy Tail family had been torn apart.

Gray and Ruby had set camp, it was a warm summers night as they set up base in the forest. They had taken a job, their client a wealthy business man had been robbed of a number of priceless paintings and the two were on the trail of the thieves when they decided to rest for the night.

Although it was stiflingly hot, Gray had started a little fire so he could prepare them some dinner.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" She asked as she stretched her back, it was so hot that she had already stripped down into a light sundress.

"Nah, just relax." He now was only wearing underwear.

She shrugged her shoulders and unfurled their sleeping bags. It had been so long since they had last worked together that their growing attraction to each other filled the air with tension. He kept stealing glances at her voluptuous body, but it was her eyes that he loved about her most of all. Those perfect sparkling emerald eyes.

They ate in silence and started to prepare for bed as it was starting to get late. Laying next to each other, Gray watched as sleep overcame the girl lying next to him.

"Gray, are you still awake?"

"Yeah Red."

"It's so hot out tonight." She said sleepily. "Would you hold me to cool me down?"

His heart thumped as he took the girl he loved into his arms, her head rested on his chest as she played with his hair, curling it around her fingers.

"Better?" He felt her nod.

He didn't know if it was because she lay peacefully in his arms but all those years of bottled up feels came pouring out of him.

"I... I want to tell you something."

She pushed herself up onto her elbow so she could look at him. He lay on his back staring up at the starry night sky, he felt her warm hand on his chest, he didn't know why but it soothed him.

"What is it Gray? You can tell me anything."

He turned his head and took in her beautiful pale face, those cute dimples made him smile. "I'm in love with you Ruby. I have been since the first time I saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Silence.

She was taken aback and it took a few moments for her to realise what had just happened, she sat up and looked down at her hands. Gray loves me?!

He lay there nervously, until he seen her face break into a huge smile.

"I love you too Gray." She whispered, her smile melted his heart.

He sat up and grabbed her into a hug and kissed her softly on the lips.

He wanted to talk, he wanted to talk to her all night to tell her everything he had wanted to say to her since they were kids.

That wasn't to be.

A noise in the distance and Gray motioned her to be quiet.

"Stay here." He whispered and disappeared into the trees. A few minuets later he returned. "It's them. You ready?"

"Yeah let's get these bastards so we can go home!" He was about to take her hand when they were ambushed.

It all happened so quickly.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

He couldn't move, he stood over her, a mingle of horror and shock was soon replace with a howl of pure rage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ICE MAKE: LANCE!" He roared, taking out all four men at once.

He knelt beside her body, he moved her hair from her face, tears poured down his face when he noticed her eyes were still open. He gently closed her green eyes, the light that her eyes once held was extinguished. In a daze he carefully lifted her limp body into his arms and held her tight as he carried her back to Fairy Tail.

Now standing in Edolas, Natsu worried for his friend. He already had to say goodbye to Ruby once, doing it again might send him over the edge.

"Will you promise me something?" She asked, never wanting to leave his embrace.

"If I can."

"Don't forget me." She said gently.

Beams of light started to fill the air and anything that contained magical energy began to rise into the air. Gray was being pulled along with the rest of his Earth Land friend into the light.

He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray Surge was yelling. That's all he seemed to do over the past six weeks. Ruby couldn't listen to him anymore, she wasn't feeling well today. In fact she hadn't been feeling too well for the past few weeks, she now sat in the newly relocated Guild with her head on the table. The Guild was empty today the only ones there were Gray and Ruby.

"What happened between you and him?!" He demanded for the thousandth time.

She tried to lift her head off of the table but she was so weak she couldn't.

"Gray, can we do this later, I feel ill." She shivered and pulled her arms around herself, she had never felt so cold in her life.

The look of annoyance was replaced by a look of concern. She looked terrible. She was pale and clammy, dark circle under her eyes made it look like she hadn't slept in days and she was shivering. He took off the top most coat he was wearing and wrapped it around her shoulders. He watched as she pulled the oversized coat around herself like a blanket.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She turned her head on the table to look at him for the first time in weeks.

"Do you really want to know?" She said weakly.

He looked a little confused but nodded.

"Do you know that I've been in love with you since we were little?"

"What?!" He was shocked that she would say this, they were friends, best friends. He never knew that she felt that way about him, why would he? What could someone so beautiful see in him?

"Its true." She added. "But I knew that you would never feel the same. I just wanted to be with you even if it was for one night."

He understood now. "You slept with him?"

"Yes." He knew she was holding something back from him but couldn't quite figure out what.

"That was dumb, Red! He's not me, it would have never been the same as being with me. Fuck it was a really stupid thing to do but I know there's something else your not telling me so spill it!"

She managed to sit up and sip on some water. Gray sat beside her and touched her face, she noticed that he wasn't wearing gloves.

"Tell me." He stroked her soft cheek and gave her an encouraging look.

Ruby moved Gray's hand from her face and moved it down her body and rested it on her stomach.

He shook his head in disbelief. "No!" Then he exploded. "You stupid fucking whore! How could you let that creep knock you up?" He screamed in her face.

She didn't react, she just looked blankly at him as vented his anger.

"Did you think fucking HIM would make me love you?! Now this!" He said pointing at her stomach.

"Are you going to keep it?" He breathed heavily.

She stood up and pulled his coat tighter around her, she was colder than ever. Usually she loved the cold but this was insane, she had to put her hand on the table to steady herself as she was beginning to feel faint.

"I'm keeping the baby, Gray. You can yell and call me a whore, but this is MY baby, not yours, mine."

He snorted. "It's practically mine anyway!" He said under his breath.

She was shivering uncontrollably, everything started to spin and go black. She felt herself falling.

When she opened her eyes she was lying in a hospital bed.

"The fetus is showing signs of having too much magical energy." She overheard the doctor say.

She tried to sit up but felt a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to lie back down.

"You need to rest." She looked up and say Gray sitting by her beside half naked. Wait, half naked?

"Your in Earth Land." He said as if reading her mind. "Mystigan thought it best if you came here where magic energy wouldn't affect you or... I can't believe your pregnant!"

"Are you mad?" She asked nervously.

"I've lost everyone I've ever loved. My parents and Ur, and even Ruby but I've been given a second chance..."

She held her hand up to stop him. "If we do this, then you have to understand that I'm not the girl you grew up with."

"If?" He said sadly. "Your keeping the baby, aren't you? Because I promise I'll look after both of you..."

"Gray, stop. I'm keeping the baby." She took his hand and put it on her flat belly. "We just don't know each other and I would like to get to know the father of my unborn child before the little one is born."

He smiled. "It's a deal. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!"


	4. Author's Note

Hello all those who have read Winters Kiss, it means the world to me. So a massive THANK YOU My Lovelies!

Now how would you Lovelies like to see the story progress? All ideas are welcome as I wanted to involve all of those who love Gray Fullbuster and Fairy Tail as much as I do.

Which Gray should she end up with, Fullbuster or Surge?

The one with the most votes wins her heart.

Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 4

He felt elated when he left her hospital room. Not only did he have a second chance with Ruby, he was going to be a father. He had to remind himself though that this wasn't the Ruby he had known all of his life, he would have to take things slow and get to know the girl who was having his child.

Eighteen, he thought to himself. I may only be eighteen but this feels right, I'm going to have the family I never had. He hoped that finally his life would be complete, that the darkness in his heart would be lifted and Ruby and his unborn child would be the light to guide him through.

"Pleased with yourself, you son of a bitch!" Demanded the over clothed man standing outside of Ruby's room his arms folded against his top layer.

The smile faded from his face as he was confronted by his furious twin. "What's your problem, man?!" He tried to push past Surge but the man from Edolas stood his ground.

"My problem is" he sad shoving Gray hard in the chest. "My problem is that you took advantage of her feelings for me, slept with her and got her pregnant!"

"I didn't take advantage of her." He said pushing the other man back.

"She wanted to as much as I did."

"You were trying to replace your version of Ruby with her because she's dead.."

"Don't talk about her" Gray shout now unable to control his temper. "You don't know anything about Ruby or how I felt about her."

"And you know nothing about MY Ruby. You don't know the first thing about her. They have the same face and that's were it ends. That baby should be mine not yours! Its me she's been in love with not you, me. What were you hoping to achieve? It wouldn't have changed that the girl you love is dead and that I love...the two of you acted like fucking morons!" Surge was angry too.

The two Gray's stared daggers at each other and where close to blows when they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Gray."

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

A pale girl walked out of the door behind them, her feet where bare and she had a large oversized white coat wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Your right Surge." She said softly, she shivered and pulled the coat tighter around herself.

They both looked at her in confusion. She could see the hurt in Gray's eyes and couldn't look at him instead she took a great interest in her cold bare feet.

"Gray doesn't know anything about me and I don't know anything about him but we're having a baby together."

"Come back to Edolas with me, please." He begged.

"What did you say, you bastard?!" Gray rounded on his counterpart. "That's my kid she's having!"

The two men where inches apart.

Trying to calm the two, Ruby pushed between them to stop them fighting. Unfortunately they never notice the tiny girl standing between them. They continued to argue like she wasn't there.

"It may be your kid, but thats no reason for her to stay here. I'm taking her home!"

"The hell you are! Didn't you hear the doctor said. The baby has too much magical energy, it would kill both of them to go back. You are not taking away my chance of having a family."

"Stop." She pleaded weakly as she dislodged herself from between the men. All she could do was stand and watch.

"Red" Surge said. "Get rid of it and come home."

Tears filled in her eyes spilling down her pale cheek. "I'm keeping the baby, I've already told you that. It's safer for us to stay here, the baby is powerful." She tried to smile.

"This is Gray's baby, he wants to be a part if it's life, you have to understand that even though we slept together to comfort each other and it may not have been the smartest move, we made this tiny little life. And we are going to raise it together. We may not know each other but we'll figure it out and take it one day at a time."

Surge wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, he softly kissed her on top of the head.

"I'll miss you Ruby Red." He turned to Gray and gave him a harsh look. "Take care of her, of both of them."

Gray nodded "I will. Always."

With one last look at Ruby, he left for Edolas.

"Goodbye, Ruby."

Gray and Ruby stood alone in the hallway, she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and led her back into her room, and helped her into to bed.

"It will be ok." He said as he pulled the blanket over her. "This baby will be so loved. I know that we have to get to know each other..."

"I worry things won't work out between us. That you'll always see Ruby when you look at me, you have to remember that I just look like her."

He sat down next to her and sighed that thought had crossed his mind too. "If it doesn't work then we will always be connected by our baby, and he or she will always have two parents that love them completely."

She smiled. "I promise you, that I will never take the baby away from you. You will away be apart of its life no matter what happens with us."

She held out her little pinkie finger and he laughed and intertwined his finger in hers.

"Pinkie Promise."


	6. Chapter 5

Ruby woke up in her new home. The sunlight steamed through curtains, as she rolled over, pulled the blankets over her head and groaned.

Today was the day she would meet Fairy Tail Guild members for the first time and she was extremely nervous. Five more minuets she thought to herself, so much had happened lately no wonder she was exhausted.

Gray had brought her home from the hospital. He had her new house sorted for her, a little cottage near the river with a garden full of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen in her life. In Edolas, Ruby had saved the money she had made working jobs, Prince Jellal had made sure that when she was taken to Earth Land that her money was exchanged in Jewel, so she had enough money for her and her baby to live comfortably in their new home.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously as they stood on the little cobbled path that led to the front door.

"It's perfect." She smiled.

Earth land was so beautiful, she stopped and smelled the bluebells that grew at her front door.

"Lisanna helped me find it. It has two bedrooms. The smaller one is perfect for the baby's nursery." He stated at her flat belly and apprehensively brushed his hand against it.

"Come on, let's go inside for some tea." He took her hand and led her inside.

A week had past and she now lay in bed about to fall back to sleep, when there came a banging on the door. She reluctantly got out of bed and answered the door.

"Morning Ruby!" Said a cheerful pink haired man pushing his way in and jumped onto the sofa.

"Natsu? I thought Gray..."

"Freezer burn had a job to do." He said waving her off. "He took it before you turned up, but was too worried about you to go. I said I'd look after you until he gets back, shouldn't be more than a few days."

She sat down beside Natsu on the sofa. "Your worried about him?"

"Nah Gray can handle the job." It was hard for him to look at her. It had been a year since Ruby had died and now here she was sitting beside him. Although it wasn't the same girl, he had grieved along with the rest of the Guild.

"That's not what I ment." She said softly looking into his dark eyes.

"Ruby's death destroyed him. Ive known Gray for a long time and he has always had a darkness inside of him that was until he meet Ruby. She was the light that guided him through the darkest of times, she made him a better person."

A clatter from the kitchen interrupted him and in walked Happy a fish in his mouth and a plate piled high with just about everything in the fridge. Ruby could help but laugh, she like this cheeky little blue cat.

"Happy!" Natsu shook his head.

"Anyway." He continued " whenever they were together it was the happiest I had ever seen him, all of the pain of losing his parents and Ur seemed to wash away." He seemed to falter.

"Are you ok Natsu?" She asked gently touching his shoulder.

"Her death was hard on all of us. Gray carried her body home, he wouldn't let anyone near her in the end I had to drag him away. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I watched as over the next six months as the darkness consumed him again, he was in inconsolable. Then he met you and finally had his chance to say goodbye, since then he seems like his old self again and it's not because you look like her, it's because of your pure loving heart. The baby and you, are his life now, although your not the Ruby we knew, I can see it in him and you, that there is so much love you have for each other..."

Tears ran down her face when ah realised why Natsu was telling her all of this. She did love Gray and not because she had feelings for Gray Surge or because she was pregnant with his child. It was because of the light and love she seen when she looked into his eyes.

"I won't hurt him, I promise."

Natsu pulled her into a bear hug as she cried.

"I know you won't." He said a smiled widely.

"Aye" said a little voice at the kitchen table.

"Time to go to the Guild. Gramps can't wait to meet you."

She got up and went to get dressed, she stopped at the door. "We were waiting until the little one is born to ask you" she said touching her stomach.

"Gray and I would like it if you would be the baby's Godfather."


	7. Chapter 6

For GrayBlueEyedBelle :)

Gray was in Hargeon working. Although he hated to leave Ruby, he had made a commitment a villager whom had his boat stolen from the harbour along with his store robbed. It didn't take him long to track down the thieves and return the stolen items to their rightful owner.

He could have returned home then and there but something held him back. He felt so over whelmed by everything that had happened in the space of a week that he needed time to process that Ruby was back in his life and that at the tender age of eighteen he would be a father to his child.

He lay in the bed of a room he had rented at a local inn, arguing with himself. He was angry with himself as he was starting to see where his Edolas counterpart was coming from, maybe it was for the best if she had an abortion.

When he looked into her eyes all he could see staring back at him was the girl he lost almost a year ago. The memory of her death still haunted him, it was still so vivid in his mind. He remembered carrying her limp body back to the Guild like it was yesterday, how he was so hysterical Natsu had to drag him away from her.

He never went to her funeral, instead as they lay his love in the cold ground, he drank. He drank until the world was a blur and he had a used his Maker Magic to create a razor sharp knife.

His mind refused to let him remember what happens next so his thoughts turned to the girl who was carrying his unborn child. So many things raced through his head, what colour of eyes would his child have? Would he have a son or a daughter?

Despite himself he smiled. A daughter, he though, I hope it's a little girl, that looked like Ruby. He suddenly felt sick that he could ever think that getting rid of the baby would be for the best. He loved the life growing inside of the stranger with his loves face.

She had only been here a week but he had started to have feelings for this girl. She was smart, funny and with kindness that made her even more beautiful than she already was. It wasn't because she looked like Ruby, it wasn't because she showed him kindness when he met her in Edolas or because she was pregnant with his child that his feelings for her were so intense, he was falling in love with her.

On his way to the station the next morning, he passed by a baby store and couldn't resist looking in the window. He knew it was still early in the pregnancy but he felt the need to go in and look at things he would need to get for when the baby was born.

He plucked up the courage to go in, and was greeted by a small, plump woman with curly blonde hair. Her name tag read Violet,a name that matched her nail polish.

"Hello, you look a little overwhelmed, son. Are you looking for something in particular?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Gray was extremely uncomfortable, he had no idea what he was looking for or what he would need. "I... Ummm..."

Violet put her hand on Gray's arm in reassurance, "Are you looking for a gift for a family member?"

If he didn't feel uncomfortable before he did now. "Um, no. It's for my baby." He trailed off.

What must this woman think of him? Instead the kind woman nodded and smiled at Gray. "I take it this is your first, sweetheart?"

He nodded seeming to have lost his ability to speak.

"How far along is your girl?"

"About seven weeks, I know it's early but I saw this store and I couldn't resist. I thought I could get a book or something." He sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"It's nice to see that your so excited and want to learn more. It is early but I have a whole range of pregnancy you like some help?"

An hour later Gray left the store laden down with with bags and boxes of all sorts of baby items and made his way to station, he couldn't wait to get back to show Ruby what he had gotten for their baby. He couldn't help it, it may be to early to tell if it was a boy or girl but everything he bought was pink.

As he sat on the train as it sped towards home, he took out a large white leather book, on the front cover was an embossed sleeping teddy bear, it had writing on the cover that he had personalised.

Baby Fullbuster.

He sat it on his lap and looked out of the window as the train took him on his way back to his future.


	8. Chapter 7

"Magnolia is a really beautiful place." Ruby said as she and Natsu stood under the large Rainbow Blossom Tree in the park. Since she loved her little garden so much Natsu thought she might like to see the pink blooming trees in the park.

"You should see them at night, they change colour." Smiled Natsu. It amused him greatly that everything fascinated her, she was so excited and childlike.

"Come on little Sis..." He faltered and blushed.

Ruby tore her eyes away from the blooms dancing in the gentle breeze to look at him.

She patted his arm. "I've never had a brother before."

Natsu's face turned as pink as his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you by forgetting..."

"No you didn't." She hugged him tightly, "I always wanted a brother, you'll be a great uncle Natsu."

They walked together through Magnolia, stopping every now and then because Ruby had seen something that didn't exist in Edolas. Her child like curiosity was adorable.

Unfortunately Natsu introduced her to candy and unleashed a sugar monster. Passing by a brightly coloured candy store, she stopped to look in the window at all the rainbow displays of lollipops and candy.

"Natsu?" She asked. "What's that? It looks so pretty." She pointed at the window.

Laughing he took her hand and led her inside. "Happy stay here. Your banned for life for eating a barrel of Carmel Cod, and throwing up on the owners wig."

The little blue cat looked disheartened. "Aye." He said sourly.

She was literally a kid in a candy store, if Natsu hadn't convinced her to get some lunch she would have spent all day sampling everything that she could.

"Come on I'm starving! I don't think that's a baby in there, its an ant!" He moaned when he finally got her through the sweet shop door.

She tried to protest but her mouth was full of strawberry cream bonbons, he couldn't help but think she like a hamster with her cheeks all puffed out.

A short walk later they sat at a booth in a little cafe, Natsu had confiscated her bonbons and she was pouting.

"Gray will try to freeze my balls off if he thinks I haven't been looking after you."

She giggled as the waiter set down some drinks, her mind started to wander to Gray. They would really have to talk about things when he got back.

She was brought back by Natsu waving his hand in front of her face. "Hey!"

"Sorry I was just thinking." She said taking a sip of her peppermint tea.

"What are you drinking?" He asked wrinkling his nose, but the smell stirred a memory that made his heart heavy.

"Peppermint tea, it helps with the nausea and morning sickness... Natsu is something wrong." She noticed that he was looking away from her.

"Ruby used to..." He said quietly.

"Tell me."

"It's like having her back, seeing you sitting there. So alike." All of a sudden a years worth of grief poured out of him.

"I just miss my little sister so much. When I managed to separate Gray from her, I carried her body to the infirmary, she was so cold. She lay on the bed like she were sleeping, it was a death curse that killed her so her body had no damage. She looked so peaceful."

He tried to smile, Ruby gave him an encouraging look to continue.

"I couldn't leave her, I should have been helping with funeral preparations or comforting Gary, but I couldn't leave her alone. I remember carrying her tiny coffin, it was covered in white roses, her favourite flowers. Gray didn't go to her funeral he was in deep denial, so Gramps and I went to check on him and..."

"And what?"

"Well that's something that he should tell you himself." He said as the waiter put down plate after plate in front of them and the began to eat.

"I'm not trying to replace her." She said between bites of barbecue pork. She looked up at him with large sad eyes.

"I know."

They ate in a comfortable silence, payed for the food and made their way to the Guild. Ruby started to feel nervous again as Natsu held the door open for her.

The Guild fell silent and all eyes where on her, the roar that followed almost deafened her. She was suddenly surrounded by people yelling her name and cry.

It was so overwhelming, then a voice boomed over the crowd. "Back off everyone!" The crowd parted and a tiny old man that looked a lot like a garden gnome walked towards her.

"Follow me my dear, there is someone who wishes to speak to you."

Apprehensively and with a final look back at Natsu she followed the little man to an office at the back of the Guild. He gestured for her to go in, she didn't know why but she trusted this man.

She turned the door knob with trembling hands and entered. There was a man standing looking out of the window, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hello?" Her voice quivered.

The tall muscular man turned around. "Hi" said the man with the lightening scar over his eye. "I'm Laxus Dreyar, and I guess I'm kind of your father."


	9. Chapter 8

She was sitting by the river reading, her bare feet splashing in the cool water, she thought back to her conversation with Laxus and the beautiful gift he had given her for the baby.

"Ummm... I don't know how to respond to that." She said, finally breaking the silence that seemed to last an eternity.

The tall blonde man shrugged his shoulders as he walked away from the window until he was just inches away from her. Ruby couldn't take the intense way he studied her face, having to hunch over her tiny five foot frame as to get a better look at her. When their eyes finally met she could see the conflict of emotions that were raging inside of him.

"To be honest kid, I don't know how to feel myself." He said sitting down and gesturing her to the seat next to him.

"I buried my daughter nearly a year ago, and out of the blue I get a message from Gramps..."

Ruby felt even more uncomfortable, this man was still grieving the lost of his daughter this must be hard for him. Struggling for something to say to him.

"You know I'm not your daughter? I just look like her."

Laxus gave her a pained smile. "Trust me kid no one knows that better than I do, well I should do, I raised her on my own and both Gramps and I taught her the magic she used."

"On your own?"

It was now his turn to look away from her gaze. He got up and strode to the window and watched as the sky began to darken like it was reflecting his mood.

"I was fifteen when my daughter was born" he said as he watched the thunder clouds roll.

"I was young but I was ready to take responsibility for my actions. When her mother, Crysta, gave birth to this beautiful tiny creature I promised I would always look after and protect her and the baby no matter what. I held my little daughter in my arms and when she grasped my finger I knew I loved her and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. Crysta and her family left Magnolia and I never saw her again, there was no note, no explanation she was just gone and left her daughter in my care. All I can say if it wasn't for Gramps, he's my grandfather by the way, I would have been lost. He helped me raise her. When my baby died, I went crazy and did some stupid things and know I'm trying to make up for them."

Ruby sat in silence,the room was deadly silent only the thunder claps in the distance could be heard. He tore his gaze from the window and noticed that the girl who resembled his daughter had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, shivering uncontrollably. His heart soften slightly as he took of his coat and pulled it around her shoulders.

"Remind me to kick Fullbuster's icy ass. Your baby has too much magical energy?"

She felt the warmth of the heavy fabric chase the cold away, Laxus was kneeling beside her, his hands on still resting lightly on her shoulders.

"That's why I had to come here. There's no magic left in Edolas, if I'd stayed there any longer we both would have..."

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, she felt him gently wiping away her tears.

"There's nothing to worry about now." He said kindly. "Your here and you are safe."

He looked at her seriously now "Ruby, I may not be your father but if you would allow it, let me love you as a father loves and protects his daughter."

She was stunned at his kindness and willingness to love her so unconditional.

"I only have one memory of my father reading to me when I was sick. It's hazy but it's all I have of him, I was so little at the time."

He brushed the hair back from her face and gently touched her cheek.

"I have something I want to give you." He said taking a parcel from the desk and handing to her.

She carefully unwrapped the silver paper to reveal a white knitted blanket with a satin ribbon and lace trim.

"It was my baby's blanket, I want you to have it for yours."

She was so over come by emotions that she jumped up and threw her arms around his waist and held him tightly. She felt him tighten his grip like he never want to let go.

"Listen kid it's time for me to go, I'm not exactly welcome at the Guild at the moment, but if you ever need me for anything, Gramps will know where to find me."

He kissed her on the forehead and took his coat from her shoulders as he mad his way to the door he felt her little hand holding onto his.

"Can I ask something from you?"

"You name it kid."

"Be a father to me?" She said softly.

"Always." He said with a sad smile, and with a final look at his "new daughter" he left.


	10. Chapter 9

Ruby must have read the same line in her pregnancy book at least ten times, he thoughts were with Laxus. He seemed so conflicted, she could see the grief in him and wanted nothing more to comfort him, but how could she? She could never be his real daughter, she was gone, all she could do was be there for him like he promised to be for her.

Deep in thought she never heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey."

She almost jumped out of her skin. "Damn it Gray! You scared me."

He laughed as he sat down next to her. "Sorry." He said as she slapped him on the back of the head.

He smiled so widely that it looked painful, he took in her appearance, her long red hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a light grey dress with a pale blue flowered pattern, she looked adorable.

"How have you been, while I was away?" All he could think about right now was kissing those full pink lips again.

Putting her book to the side she turned to face him. He always looked so nervous around her and she supposed she couldn't blame him.

"Natsu took me to the Guild and they had this insane party to welcome me, kinda put the Edolas Guild to shame." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" He moved a little closer to her and wound his arm around her shoulder so she was resting against him.

"It was Natsu..." She couldn't finish because she was laughing so hard.

Gray rolled his dark eyes and sighed. "What did that moron do now?"

She managed to collect herself long enough to tell him. "He was drunk off his ass, dancing on top of a table with a giant panda strapped to his back."

"Where the hell did he get a giant panda?" He asked slightly confused.

She looked up at him about to answer when he realised he couldn't hold back anymore. He cupped her chin in his hand and softly kissed her plump pink lips, becoming more passionate and heated, he forced his tongue into her mouth and was met by hers. She sucked on his tongue causing him to moan loudly into her mouth. He had to stop this before it went to far, she had the same idea.

"Maybe not the best idea." She said parting her lips from his, breathing heavily, burning desire in her green eyes.

"Yeah." He said clearing his throat, trying to adjust his throbbing erect cock so Ruby wouldn't notice how turned on he was. "Anyway, ummm, yeah, where did he get the panda?"

"Hmmmm, oh yeah the panda, he got it for the baby at a toy store. When I left he had fallen asleep on top of it."

They both took a few moments to calm themselves down. Gray smiled as he thought about his baby. He wanted a daughter, he would love the baby no matter if it was a boy or girl but he didn't want his son to grow up to be like him. He didn't want to pass on the darkness that lived in him to an innocent child, at least of it was a girl, she would be like Ruby.

"I met Laxus." She said breaking in on his thoughts.

"How did it go? Gramps told me before I left that Laxus wanted to see you."

"He's still grieving for his daughter. I though we were young but being fifteen and raising a baby on your must have been so tough on him. He gave me her baby blanket for our baby, he kept it all those years it must have been special to him."

"Did he? Wow I don't know what to say, that was really good of him." He said running his hand through his dark hair. "Laxus's girlfriend abandoned Ruby when she was born, Gramps said that Laxus spent weeks trying to convince her not to have an abortion, he was ready to take care of both of them. He was devastated when she left but he had his daughter to look after. Her mother never went to her funeral..."

Sadness overcame him, she hadn't noticed that he had stripped off his T-shirt and was sitting bare chested next to her. Watching the father of her child being consumed by grief made her remember that Natsu told her that Gray never went to the funeral either.

Trying to put the memories of the past behind him and look towards, he routed through his messenger bag and took out a neatly wrapped package and handed it to the girl next to him. Taking it from him and ripping open the paper, revealing a white leather book with a sleeping teddy bear and there embossed was BABY FULLBUSTER.

"It's beautiful, Gray!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms tightly around him.

"You don't mind that it says Fullbuster?" He asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Of course not, after all it is going to be a new member of the Fullbuster family."

It made he happier than he had ever been that she wanted the baby to share his surname. He held her tightly.

"There's something I need to know." She said, finally plucking up the courage to ask as pulling away from his embrace.

His face fell, he turn away from he and stared at the river, his chin resting on his clasped hands, a darkness passed over his face and he would no longer look at her.

"I'm going to fucking kill that little bubblegum haired punk! Look Ruby, that has nothing to do with you, it doesn't effect anything that is happening now."

His sudden burst of anger scared her a little, she had already guessed what had happened. She rested her arm on his and squeezed gently.

"I don't want her to know what I did." He said quietly.

"Her?"

His expression softened a little. "Our daughter. I don't want her to know that I lost control and..."

"You tried to kill yourself." She finished for him.

He guessed that he should explain to her.

Taking a deep breath he began. "She was gone and nothing I could do would bring her back, I had failed to protect her, I broke that promise and now she being lain in the ground while I lay in a drunken stupor mourning the loss of the girl loved. I didn't want to live without her. I took a lot of painkillers washing them down with whisky and then I made an ice knife and slit my wrists. Gramps and Natsu found me in a pool of blood and close to death, they got me to the hospital just in time and I was pissed. I wanted to die and for so long I felt like that, until I ended up in Edolas. There I met a girl who seen the hurt and darkness in me and made me feel love for the first time in a year. And now she is sitting here with me, and growing inside of her is my child."

"Gray..."

She was interrupted by someone.

"Hey, you were supposed to meet me for lunch." Moaned Natsu.

"Sorry." She giggled looking at the huffy expression on his face, Gray could help but smile.

"Well I'm done waiting on your ass, let's go I'm starving!" He picked her up and threw her over his should in a fireman's lift.

She was in fits of giggles. "Put me down!" As he started to spin her around.

"Pyro be fucking careful, she's pregnant!" Shouted Gray but hearing Ruby laugh with such joy made him unbelievably happy.

She looked over Natsu's shoulder at Gray watching them acting like big kids with a smile on face. Smiling back she managed to wiggle free and run to Gray, they stared into each other's eyes for the longest time.

She tiptoed so she could whisper into his ear. "I'm falling in love with you."


	11. Chapter 10

Gray was in a bad mood and had been stomping around like a bear with a sore head ever since he got back from a job early. His mood was so terrible that in the hours he had spent drinking in the Guild, he never once stripped off.

...

Ruby was now four months pregnant and was starting to show, and he had to admit it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. The pregnancy was taking its toll on her, the baby still had too much magical energy and every now and then Ruby could feel a wave of icy magical energy wash over her that would drain her. Gray felt helpless when ever this happened, so he would just hold her until she felt better, it was during one of these episodes that he finally plucked up the courage to ask her on a date.

"Umm, Ruby?" He asked as she lay against his naked chest with a fluffy blanket wrapped around tightly around her.

"Hmm." She was so comfortable and content that she was falling asleep.

Nervously he asked. "There is a movie being shown in the park on LacrimaVision tonight, I was wondering if you would like to go with me... Like on a date?"

That woke her up. "A date?" She asked sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked at him, he was blushing!

"It's ok if you don't want to." He added quickly, he ran his hand through his hair like he did when he was nervous.

"I'd really like that."

He exhaled as though he had been holding his breath waiting for an answer and smiled widely.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

A few hours later Ruby was at Lucy's door.

"Can you help me, I have a date with Gray and have no idea what to wear?!"

Lucy was more than happy to help, the girls spent the rest of the day shopping before going back to Ruby's house to get ready.

She opened the door and Gray's jaw dropped. She wore a pale pink shirt dress, that showed off her growing bump, with a short lemon cardigan and white ballet pumps.

He reached out and touched her soft red curls that now sat just above her shoulders. "You cut your hair!"

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

"I love it! You look beautiful, shall we go?" He offered her his arm.

That night was the best night of their lives, Gray had prepared a picnic that was all laid out for them on a heavy tartan blanket, he even remembered pillows for Ruby to sit on during the movie. Instead she placed the pillow against his legs and lay down.

That night they became a proper couple.

...

Gray sat alone at the Guild with a half empty bottle of whisky sat in front of him. His mood got more and more foul with every drink.

"Your back early." Smiled Mirajane brightly, as she bustled about clearing tables and serving drinks.

"We weren't expecting you back for a few days. Ruby's still at the spa with Lucy, that was a really nice thing you did, Gray."

Gray just looked at the cheerful woman sourly, and downed another drink. Mira was oblivious to his bad mood continued chatting away.

"Erza is due back anytime soon, and she's not happy about the Ruby situation..."

His face darkened. "It's nothing to do with Erza." He hissed.

Before Mira could answer she was called away and probably a good thing too because he was in no mood to pretend to be nice and listen to her waffle on.

No sooner had Mirajane left his side a shadow fell over his table. He didn't bother looking up as he took a swig from the bottle.

"Mira! Another bottle!" He half shouted, half slurred.

"Don't you think you've had enough?!" A voice demanded.

Smiling viciously, he poured himself a glass and drained it in one go.

"Always the same, aren't you Erza?! Sticking you nose into other peoples business."

The red haired woman slammed her armoured fist into the table, spilling what was left of the whiskey. That made Gray mad, he stood up so his face was now inches away from the Queen of the Fairies.

"You owe me a bottle of whiskey!" He growled at her.

Erza was slightly taken aback, she had known this man for years and had never seen him this drunk or bad tempered, he was always so laid back. But still he had to be punished for his actions in Edolas.

"Your actions in Edolas with that girl were unforgivable..."

"Will you just shut the fuck up Erza!" He shouted in her face, the Guild was now so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He demanded.

Erza just stood there in stunned silence, no one had ever spoken to her like that before.

"A child out of wedlock..." She began, but Gray cut her off before she could continue.

"You fucking frigid bitch! Don't you dare tell me who I can fuck! You really need to get yourself laid then you wouldn't be such..."

BANG!

Erza's fist made contact with Gray's jaw and sent him crashing into the wall.

Breathing heavily she stood over him as he sat up and laughed in her face.

"How do you think this would make Ruby feel, seeing you in such a disgusting state?!" She demanded as she watched him stumble to his feet.

Behind them they heard the sound of laughter that suddenly died out because of the tense atmosphere in the Guild.

"Gray? Erza?" Asked a confused Ruby, looking back and forth between them.

Gray stumbled over to her, trying to keep his balance as he fell onto her shoulder, her legs buckled slightly under his weight.

"Ruby!" He slurred, running his hand over her face. "Erza and I were just discussing the baby. Isn't that right Erza?" His hand had found it's way to her little swollen belly and he began to paw at it, making the pregnant girl very uncomfortable.

"That's right." Said the Titania through gritted teeth. "Perhaps you should take him home, he has obviously had too much to drink!"

A still confused Ruby looked down at the man who was resting on her shoulder with a goofy look on his face.

"Come on. You can stay at my house tonight, it's closer." With that she helped him walk the short distance to her home.

They were barely through the front door when Grày's demenor changed completely.

"Shit you look so sexy tonight!" He purred in her ear, his hands pulling her hips towards him.

"Gray, come on you need to sleep it off." She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip.

"Stop messing around, your hurting me!" She struggled to pull away, as he backed her against the wall and started to kiss her neck.

"Please stop!" She pleaded as his hands began to squeeze her breasts painfully.

She begged and pleaded as he tore her shirt from her body and was reward with a hard slap across the face.

"I'm gonna fuck you and your gonna like it, you stupid whore!"

He pushed his knee in between her legs to prise them open. Tears spilled from her eyes as she felt his hand reach under her skirt and tear at her panties. She twisted and turned trying to escape him, he was too strong. Grabbing her hair he forced her into the bed room and onto the bed, he was naked and on top of her, she could feel his erection against her opening.

"Please!" She begged on last time, everything started to get dark and she felt a tiny nip on her neck.

The last thing she remembered before she passed out was Gray on top of her, his naked chest heaving with desire, the mark of Fairy Tail absent from his chest.


	12. Chapter 11

She didn't know how long she had been unconscious when she tried to focus, everything was fuzzy as her eyes tried to adjust. Her body ached all over, she felt battered and bruised from head to toe. It wasn't until everything started to un-fog that she realised that she was naked, her hands were chained so far over her head, that her feet barely touched the cold stone floor. She pulled her wrists against the restraints but it was no use, she was trapped.

She remembered.

What seemed like a nightmare was very much real. Gray had beaten and raped her. She needed to escape, to get somewhere safe. She need to make sure the baby had survived the ordeal.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake?" Said a cold voice from the shadows.

She froze, his voice sent a chill of terror down her spine. He walked towards her, an expression on his face that she had never seen before. A look of pure hatred and repulsion. He stood before her wearing an evil smile, in his hand he carried some sort of black rubber tubing, in the other a knife with a wicked blade.

"W...w...why?"

BANG!

She heard the sickening snap of her ribs break from the force of his punch. She screamed in agony, tears poured from her eyes as she struggled to breath.

"Please! Don't hurt my baby!"

This only made him angrier. "Don't hurt my baby!" He mocked. "God your so pathetic!" Hitting her so hard that she spat up blood.

"Surge, please!"

"Ah so you noticed?! Should have remembered the mark!" He said almost to himself.

Gray Surge.

Her friend through out her life, someone she had loved and cared for, had did this to her.

"I suppose I should explain."

He was inches from her, she could feel his breath on her neck. He ran the blade slowly down her body before plunging it into her side. Blood poured from the deep jagged wound. She no longer had enough strength to react, the look of betrayal and hurt was etched in her pale, bloody and bruised face.

"Hmmmm, where to begin? Well first off I never raped you. I wouldn't lower myself to touch such a piece of trash! I injected you with a deep sleep serum, but I wanted you to think that perverted stripper would do such horrible things to that beautiful body, wanting that every time you look into his eyes you would be reminded of what I did."

He started to attach the rubber tubing to her bump, each with a needle an inch thick piercing her stomach. Each tube was attached to a control panel near by. She was so weak from blood lose she could barely stand.

"I don't want to lose the baby, please Gray, I'm begging you, let me go!"

"Should have been mine." She heard him mutter under his breath.

He slapped her hard across the face, bursting her lip. "SHUT UP!" He screamed at her.

"That thing is the reason I'm here. You see there is a rebellion mounting, those who believe that magic should be brought back to Edolas have turned against the Prince and are willing to do whatever it takes to bring it back."

He was standing behind the control panel, fiddling with various dials.

"Turns out the reason he sent you to Earth Land is because of the abundant magical energy that little parasite has, it can be harvested and turned into enough magically energy to keep Edolas going for the next hundred years. Faust was the one who sent me here, I left Fairy Tail and joined the rebellion, that crafty old bastard knew I was the only one that could get close enough to do it, so here I am." He said spreading out his arms.

She mustered what was left of her strength to lift her head and looked at him. He looked deranged a wild look in his eyes.

"All I did was love you."

He seemed to falter for a split second.

"Ah Ruby, my dear sweet Ruby, I know that you did. If only you had told me sooner this wouldn't be happening, sleeping with that piece of shit and getting pregnant well you brought this on yourself!"

He turned a dial on the control panel and it began to emit a low hum.

"Please Gray!" She begged on last time.

She let out a blood curdling scream as he body was subjected to the most brutal and terrible pain she had ever felt in her life. Her life force slowly ebbed away. She felt wetness run down her bare legs and knew. She knew that both her and her unborn child were about to die.


	13. Chapter 12

"So have you shown Ruby all that baby stuff you bought in Hargeon last month?" Asked Natsu as he and Gray made their way to the Guild. For the past few days they had been working a job together and managed not to murder each each other.

Gray worry about Ruby being on her own while he was away so he had arranged for a surprise trip to a spa with Lucy for the weekend. He was really excited to see her, he missed her.

"Hmm, not yet, we still don't know the sex of the baby and I bought a ton of baby girl things." He blushed slightly.

"You really want a daughter, huh?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I really do. My life has changed so much in the past few months, for the better. I never thought I'd feel this way again. I... I love her."

Natsu slapped him hard on the back and grinned. "Happy for you, man. When met her in Edolas, I thought it would set you back, but look at you now, your happier than I've ever seen you. Oh I sent a message to the Guild to let them know we're back about twenty minuets ago."

"Cool." He rifled in his bag and took out a small box.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Showing the contents of the box to Natsu, it was a necklace with a amethyst butterfly pendant.

"Yeah man, she'll love it."

They walked in silence through Magnolia until they reached the Guild, from inside they could hear a lot of commotion. Natsu and Gray looked at each other as the door flew open and the two men where knocked over in a flurry of blonde hair.

"What the hell Lucy? What's the big idea?!" The pink haired man demanded.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked deathly pale. "Gray, thank god your back!"

Gray was shocked by the state she was in, he knew something was terribly wrong. From inside he heard Erza barking orders and more Guild Members rushing through the door, sending Lucy, Gray and Natsu back to the ground.

"What the..."

Erza stood in the doorway, looking down at them. "Gray I'm so sorry, we didn't know... We thought it was you... I want you to hit me as my penance! She said extending an armoured arm to help Gray to his feet.

Gray dusted off his boxers. "Erza, what are you talking about, you though who was me?"

The redhead didn't know where to look, she felt so ashamed for not noticing sooner.

"It wasn't until we got your message that we realised, Ruby left the Guild six hours ago to take who we thought was you home because "you" were drunk. When Mira received your message she went straight to Ruby's house to check on her..."

Gray went white.

Erza continued. "The house was broken up and there was blood every where."

He was going to throw up. "Where is she?"

"We don't know, Bisca and Alzack are out trying to track her down. All we know for sure that is was the Gray from Edolas that did this. He fooled us all. Gray there is something else you should know."

What more could there possibly be, she was taken by his Edolas twin and was hurt or even worse. No he couldn't think like that, she was alive and he would find her.

"What?!" He demanded.

Erza looked at the pained look on her friends face, history was repeating itself and if anything happened to that girl, she had no idea what Gray would do. This was going to be difficult to tell him, it was going to break his heart.

"The clothes she was wearing..." She took a deep breath. "They were torn, like they had been ripped from her body, the bed was messed up and her underwear was ripped..."

He exploded with rage. "IM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" He roared.

How could he? This guy was practically him, he and Ruby had been friends along time, she loved and trusted him and he betrayed that.

"I'm not going to lose them Erza!"

He just noticed that it was only the two of them standing outside the Guild. Lucy had to drag Natsu inside to calm him before he burned everything to the ground, Gray could hear him screaming and things smashing, everyone else had joined the search.

"I got a message to Laxus and the Master..."

"Erza, Erza can you hear me?"

She looked down at the Lacrima Com, to see Bisca stating back.

"We have her, they're in the basement of the cathedral..."

Gray rushed into the Guild, Natsu was busy burning a chair in rage, Lucy and Happy trying in vain to stop him.

"Natsu I need you to come with me, I know where she is."

They ran, faster than any of them had ran before. Erza stayed behind so she could let Laxus and Makarov of the situation when they arrived.

They arrived, slightly winded, the anger was building inside each of them and when Natsu kicked down the door was unleashed from each of them like a tidal wave, none more that Gray.

There she was tied up, her beautiful face was almost unrecognisable, covered in blood and swollen. She had a large nasty bruise on her left side like her ribs had been broken, a large jagged and deep wound on her right side was spewing blood. This made his blood run cold, then he noticed the blood running down her legs and he knew that their baby was gone.

He ran to her side and froze the wound on her side.

"I knew you'd come." She had barely any strength left but she managed a weak smile.

Natsu had cornered Surge, and was about to melt him when Gray shouted to him. "No, he's mine, get her to the hospital as quick as you can and stay with her. I'll follow you there."

He undid the chains from her wrists and wrapped his long white coat around her blooded naked body before Nastu scooped her gently into his arms. Gray kissed her softly on the head.

"I love you."

He rounded on the man from Edolas who had made no attempt to escape but instead stood looking at Gray with a cruel and twisted smile on his face.

"How does it make you feel?" He sneered, walking around so he was now face to face with his twin. "Knowing that I defiled her beautiful body. And do you know what, she loved every minuet of it."

Gray swung at him, sending Surge flying and crashing against the stood wall and crumpling to the ground. Gray stood over him and watched as he started to laugh.

"I'm going to make you pay." He snarled at the laughing man.


	14. Chapter 13

"I've done all I can, but she's lost so much blood that she is in critical condition, the next few hours are crucial." Sighed an exhausted Porlyusica.

She had worked tireless on Ruby, but the girl was in such bad shape that the Healer was sure that she wouldn't survive the night. There was nothing more she could do, she had tended to her wounds to the best of her abilities, it was now up to Ruby to keep fighting.

"Thanks." Natsu said thickly.

He was going through it all again, a year ago he sat at Ruby's bedside not wanting to leave his little sister alone, he watched as Porlyusica applied a wet compress to her clammy head. He held her hand tight, fearing if he let go he would lose her forever.

"Where's Gray?" Said a voice from the doorway.

Laxus strode forward and gently kissed the unconscious girl upon the cheek and smoothed her soft hair back from her pale and bruised face. This poor girl he thought to himself, he felt like he had let her down and he was sure Natsu felt the same. He had failed to protect his own daughter and he had failed the girl lying in the bed I front of him.

"Still at the church." Said the pink haired man never taking his eyes from Ruby, it broke his heart that each breath she took seemed to cause her pain.

"Does he know?"

Natsu shook his head. "No."

"I need you to stay with her Natsu until I get back."

Natsu looked confused. "You just got here!"

Laxus stared at Natsu without really looking at him, both men were struggling with their feelings. The entire Guild had come to love Ruby it would tear them apart to lose her like this, after such a short time being a part of their lives.

"I have to stop him, Natsu. He will regret it for the rest of his life if he kills that bastard!"

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Just get him back here before he does something stupid, she needs him."

The older man patted the younger man on the shoulder, he turned to leave but was stopped by the old Healer.

"She may not... Gray froze the wound but..." She had come to like the girl from Edolas.

"Look after my baby." He said and left.

Gray had Surge by the throat, it had turned into a brutal fist fight. Gray did not want to use his Maker Magic, he wanted this man to suffer for what he had subjected Ruby to. He had seen red and landed hit after hit on the scum who hurt his love, Surge was bloody and battered, but Gray could not stop.

His anger drove him on, the red mist had descended and he was no longer able to control the rage burning inside.

"SHE LOVED AND TRUSTED YOU!" He screamed as he watched his twisted twin gasp for air.

"GRAY!" Boomed a voice from behind him.

Never loosening his grip, he turned with a wild, manic look, his face contorted with rage.

"Stop!" Laxus demanded.

The dark haired man was like a wild animal. "HE HURT THEM!" He roared.

Laxus prised his hand from the other mans throat, not before kicking Surge hard enough in the chest and hearing the mans ribs break under his boot.

"You are not a killer, Gray! Don't let this piece of shit turn you into one!"

He was breathing so hard he was sure his broken heart would explode from his chest.

"Is she?" He asked quietly, trying to calm himself down. He was no longer able to hold back his tears anymore, letting them fall from his dark eyes to the ground where they mingled with both Ruby and Surge's blood.

"She's alive, but barely. You need to be with her, if anyone can bring her back it's you."

He put his hand on Gray's back and led him outside, there they were confronted by the Edolas Royal Guard.

"He's inside." He said to the Captain of the Guard.

It had been three long days and although she was still unconscious, Ruby was out of danger. Neither Gray or Laxus left her side in that time.

Gray had fallen asleep in the chair still holding her little hand in his. Laxus was wide awake, he never took his eyes of his "daughter" incase there was a sudden change.

"When Ruby was a baby, I used to sing to her." He said lost in a memory of his baby girl.

He began to sing softly to her:

"Can you hear the night's deep song?

All the shadows say

Telling you when you're asleep,

Tears will fade away

Dream of morning's golden light

When you and I will leave the night ...

And when the moon is high and bright,

Stars will shine on you..."

"Daddy!" Said a tiny hoarse voice from the bed.


	15. Chapter 14

Gray stood once again in Hargeon, he was reluctant to leave Ruby after everything that happened but he had some things to take care of. He wasn't planning on being gone long, he made a promise to her that he would be back in time for her being released from hospital.

The little bell rang when opened the door of the store, a little plump blonde woman stood behind the counter, neon green winged glasses perched on her up turned nose as she was engrossed in a trashy romance novel.

"I'll be with you in a moment, love." She said absently.

Gray nervously ran his hand through his dark hair, this was the last place he wanted to be. "Ummm, I don't know if you remember..."

"Oh Mr Fullbuster, back so soon?"

She reluctantly set her book aside, and gasped at the sight of the young man standing in front of her. He had changed so much since the last time he was there, he was pale and looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks, dark circles ringed his bloodshot eyes.

"Ummm... Yeah. I'm need to return these." He said pointing at the bags and boxes at his feet.

Violet took at the defeated demeanour of the boy who stood before her, as he buried his head in his hand and for the first time began to grieve for the loss of his unborn child.

"Oh sweetheart!" She patted him reassuringly on the arm.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea." She showed him to the back room, and returned to the front o the shop to flip around the Closed sign.

Gray sat nursing his tea, he felt embarrassed breaking down in front of a complete stranger.

"Sorry about that, I've been trying to keep it together for Ruby's sake but..."

"Why don't you tell me about it." Said the older woman in a comforting tone.

Gray took a deep breath and told this kind stranger everything. He told her about the Ruby he grew up with, how it destroyed him. He explained how he met a girl in Edolas that gave him the ultimate gift, then he told her what the man from Edolas had done to her.

"Porlyusica, the Guilds Healer, said that there was so much damage done that Ruby might be unable to have children. I should have been there to protect them! That bastard killed my baby!" He wiped the tears from his face.

"I have no words that could comfort you, love, just be there for that girl. It's clear from what you've told me that you two love each other and that's what you need right now. Give her time."

Gray left the store feeling a little better after getting so much off his chest. Violet insisted on giving him a refund for the baby things he had returned but he refused. It didn't seem right to him somehow.

Ruby was having trouble changing from her pjs when Gray arrived, her ribs although mending were causing her pain and discomfort.

"Need some help?"

She smiled. "Please."

He slowly unbuttoned her pj shirt and slipped it down over her bruised arms. He felt a well of anger rise in his chest when he notice how badly bruised her body was.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She said sadly, she felt so empty since she lost the baby. Gray brushed his hand against her belly, and that made her flinch and pull away from his touch.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly handing her a black sweater with a white bow under the collar.

"No, it's me who should be sorry. I couldn't keep our baby safe, I wasn't strong enough to protect it! Gray I'm so sorry!"

She began to cry uncontrollably. He pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he could without hurting her, her head buried in his chest.

"I really wanted the baby." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know. I did to." He said, letting her get everything out.

As he held her, Ruby thought back to when she woke up. Laxus had practically jumped out of his chair when she called out. They just stared at each other for what seemed forever, the only sound in the room came from the corner where Gray snored away peacefully.

"Wha... What did you say." He stuttered, eyes wide open.

"That song... I'm sorry I thought you were my daddy."

Laxus grabbed her hand. "From this moment on, I am."

"I want you to know something." He said through his own tears.

She looked up at him, there was so much pain in his beautiful face. He had lost yet another person he loved, even though he never met their child, he loved it completely.

"I love you, Ruby."

"You love me, even without the baby?"

He gently wiped the tears from her pale face and smiled down at her.

"I wanted the baby, but I fell in love with you. Why are you blaming yourself for what happened? None of this was your fault, I don't blame you. I want to be with you Ruby, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

She pushed his hand away. "I can't give you children."

"That doesn't matter to me. I have you, that's all I'll ever need."

She thought for a moment, he says that it doesn't matter but she knew it did. He was so happy when he found out that he was going to be a father, how could she ever take that away from him.

"You say that now, Gray but I know how much you want children, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I'm the reason you can't."

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Ruby, we're only eighteen, we have the rest of our lives to decided and plenty of options. I have you, I love you and want to be with you. If losing the baby taught us anything is that baby or no, I love you."

"I love you Gray!" She said softly.

He kissed her cheek.

"Gray?"

"Hmmm?" He was dead tired and holding her against him made him feel so content, he began to drift off where he stood.

"I don't want to go home. I just can't go back there, every time I close my eyes..." She felt panicked and the though of having to return to that place.

"You don't have to. If...if you want you could ummm, stay with me." He said nervously. "Obviously not in the same bed, I'll take the sofa."

She gave it a moments thought. "No."

He felt crest fallen until she gave him a little smile.

"I want you to stay with me, keep the nightmares away."

"Same bed?" He said cheekily, trying to lighten the mood.

She slapped him on the back of the head, hurting her broken ribs doing so. "Ouch. Get your mind out of the gutter Fullbuster!"

"It would be easier if you weren't half naked." He laughed.

Then he realised he shouldn't be saying things like that to her, after everything Surge put her through he was surprised that she didn't recoil every time she say him. That tiny bit of happiness he had felt was gone and Ruby knew what he was thinking.

"He never... touched me in that way. He just wanted me to think he did."

"Son of a bitch!"

"It's over now, but I hate him Gray! I hate him so much! He took away our baby and laughed while he did it!"

Gray cupped her face in his hands and looked directly into her large green eyes.

"I promise you that no one will ever hurt you like that again! There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you, Ruby. I'm only sorry I didn't kill him when I had the chance!"

"Your better than that, Gray! Don't let someone like that destroy the person you are."

She took his hands in hers, they both were exhausted.

"Let me take you home, so we can both get some sleep." He said helping her pull the sweater over her head.

"Promise you'll stay with me?"

He held out his pinkie finger and she entwined hers around his with a small smile.

"Promise." He said.


End file.
